


Mother Knows Best

by mangacrack



Series: Feanorian Incest Feast [5]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Established Feanorian OTP8, F/M, Fluff, Het, Incest, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangacrack/pseuds/mangacrack
Summary: Things are always a little different when Fëanor is out of the house.
Relationships: Caranthir | Morifinwë/Nerdanel, Maedhros | Maitimo/Nerdanel
Series: Feanorian Incest Feast [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676452
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24
Collections: Feanorian Week 2020





	Mother Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently Caranthir comes before Curufin during the Feanorian Week. Good that I have enough porn snippets at hand.

Lately, she has taken to wearing little to no underwear. Her skirt is long enough to reach her knees and it will have to suffice. It's not like as if her panties and her bra tend to survive the day. So unless she goes out, Nerdanel is naked under her simple dress.

For reasons.

Best described as her insatiable sons don't tire to have her any way they liked. With Fëanor visiting Ingwë on the Taniquentil, the boys need her to disperse the tension. So she rather gets bend over the breakfast table than have her boys snarling at each other.

Truly, it's a hassle whenever her husband stays away for too long.

"Am I being too rough?" Caranthir grumbles behind her as she jerks back and clutches the wood to brace herself against his deep, powerful thrusts.

"No, dear," she gasps and is glad that Moryo only pushed up her skirt. Otherwise, her nipples would be rubbing against the wood and she's already sensitive there after Curvo visited her last night. Bringing little metal clamps with him that he used on her until she came just from a simple brush against her breasts.

"I don't want to hurt you," Caranthir says. He slows down a little, but all it does that Nerdanel clench around him in need.

She is wet between her legs, easily stimulated after four weeks of taking care of her boys without Fëanor acting as a buffer. By now she barely bothers of cleaning up after herself. Instead, she puts a towel on whatever surface she wants to sit.

"Please," she moans, hanging on the edge.

There's a sound at the entrance door and it's probably her eldest. Her insides throb at the thought of taking Maitimo so shortly after Moryo did her the entire morning. For Maitimo is big and so offering her ass is not an option either. Especially not after her bottom still stings slightly, because Makalaurë spanked it bright red three days ago.

She wants to say something as Nelyafinwë enters the room, but it's the exact moment Moryo starts moving again.

"You will have to wait," her beautiful little boy tells his brother, while he grabs her hips and fucks her into oblivion. "I don't think she's ready for you."

"I don't mind," Maedhros says and walks up to his mother, kissing her gently while watching Caranthir. "I have a few chores left to do anyway."

Maedhros strokes Nerdanel's head as she finally comes, moaning as Caranthir pulls her upright in one swift motion. When he pulls out, he leaves a trail of white cream and a panting mother behind. Maedhros takes Nerdanel into his arms, kisses her head and helps her through the aftershocks.

"Father will be back in three days, everything will get back normal and you get a break," he says and rubs over Nerdanel's clit. It's red and swollen thanks to the attention it had gotten lately.

He takes her into her office and lays her down on the sofa, where Nerdanel catches some sleep for a few hours.

It takes a lot out on her, but after the first time Fëanor had been forced to leave the boys behind and it ended in a disaster, she volunteered to divert their attention. Without their father present, the boys tended to fight and could turn extremely vicious. Bloody even, since they know how durable their respective brothers are.

Nerdanel, they would let come to harm. Despite her dishevelled state, she is mostly fine. A bit tired and worn around, but that will not stop her from riding Maedhros' cock later, taking it as deep as it can go. And while she might moan and whimper, because it feels too big to fit, she would never think of stopping or turning her boys away.

They will take care of her. Like always.

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted to include Nerdanel in the whole House of Casual Incest. She married Fëanor for fucks shake, she is used to crazier ideas. Half of them are own. I also cling to the headcanon that there are no canonical wives because Nerdanel is way to possessive of her sons and no woman will ever be good enough for them.


End file.
